Printer systems have used two microprocessors as the controllers for the various functions of the print mechanism and the print control logic. Generally one microprocessor was the communications microprocessor and the second microprocessor acted to control all functions of the print mechanism. Such a system was inherently slow. For printing at higher print speeds, the printer system was designed so that the microprocessor that communicated with the host system also controlled some or all of the mechanical functions of the printer and the second microprocessor was dedicated to control the printing operation after organizing print data supplied to it into a print algorithm. This arrangement also imposed a limitation on the print speed unless larger more costly microprocessors were used.
In addition to the speed limitations, prior printers could operate at only a single print speed for any given type set. Modification and replacement of the controls and operating mechanisms were required to change the operating speed of the printer.
It is desired to provide a microprocessor directed printer system for a line printer using an endless type band which is capable of operating at very high speeds. It is also desired to provide a printer system having microprocessors and which is capable of operating a high speed on-the-fly line printer at multiple speeds without requiring redesign and replacement of the controls.